


Love and Life of Angels

by Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly



Series: The Trilogy of Destiel and Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly/pseuds/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is given emotions by God and falls in love. But what are feelings worth when they can cause great pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Night of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so help me with some constructive criticism would be helpful. So sit back and enjoy the ride!

"Cas?" Dean called, "CAS?!" The shout echoed through the bunker.

But Cas wasn't there. He was flying to Gabriel, scared out of his wits, and helplessly, head over heels in love. With Dean.  _Why father,_ Cas cried out in his mind,  _what did I do?_ Suddenly, Cas's wings faltered. He landed somewhere in the prairies of Canada as the sobs wracked his body. He was faintly aware of another person, of someone familiar, comforting him. As he stopped crying, the other man spoke.

"Castiel," Chuck said, causing Cas to look up, "this is not a punishment. I love you as much as my many other sons and daughters, sometimes even more. I gave you the capability to feel: to laugh, to cry, to love. And trust me, you will not be hurt."

"But why?" Cas croaked, his voice thick with tears, "Why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because you're scared, because it's new. You don't understand it but you will soon enough. And if you are thinking that what you feel for Dean is merely a 'profound bond', you need to throw that load of crap out the window," Chuck sighed,"Gabriel's worried. Tell him hi from me, okay?" Cas nodded, and Chuck was gone. He blinked and Gabriel appeared.

"Hey Bro," Gabe said, his voice soft,"How's it going?"

"I love Dean," Cas mumbled, blushing deeply at the words.

"Well if we're admitting things," Gabe bit his lip, "I  _might_ have a thing for... Sam." He looked away, waiting for the ridicule.

"Gabriel, I've known this for months," Gabe tried to interrupt, but Cas cut him off, "Every time you see him your wings flutter, and they glow a bit brighter."

"Am I that obvious?" Gabe cringed. He could have sworn he was being discreet.

"Should I tell Dean?" Cas mused, staring at the sunset.

"Cassy, you see his soul too. It lights up when you fly in, when you smile, hell even when you guys do your weird staring thing. Tell him," Gabe insisted.

"So you tell Sam. And don't tell me you haven't seen him smile when  _you_ fly in," Cas countered, knowing it would hit a weak spot.

After a few more minutes of this, Cas and Gabe decided that they were going to tell the brothers that night. They landed just outside the bunker and let themselves in. Gabe pulled Sam off to library, and Cas herded Dean into the kitchen. And thus the night of confessions began.


	2. Brink of the Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's carry on!

**In Dean's Room:**

Dean awoke the next morning with Cas in his arms. An onslaught of memories from the previous night hit him, and he smiled. His arms tightened around Cas's waist, and he brushed a quick kiss on the angel's forehead.

"You're awake," Cas murmured, tilting his face up to press his lips to Dean's. "Finally."

"Finally?" Dean frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You were whispering 'angel, my angel' in your sleep." Cas explained, making Dean flush a light pink. "It was very sweet." he continued, causing Dean's blush to deepen. Cas stroked Dean's cheek, tilting his head in curiosity. "Dean, why are you changing colour?"

"C'mon Cas, I need breakfast." Dean said, dodging the question. He got out of bed, dragging Cas with him. They got dressed and wandered out to the kitchen, hand in hand.

**In the Library:**

Sam rolled over, gasping for breath. "That was... wow!"

"You said it Samsquatch," Gabe agreed, almost as breathless, "Let's get dressed  _before_ they come looking for us, hm?"

"Whatever you say Gabe." Sam said, smiling. "That was the best night of my existence, you know that right?"

"Of course it was," Gabe playfully scoffed, "It was with me." He smiled and pulled Sam into a long kiss before letting him go and getting dressed.Then they too held hands and meandered out to the kitchen.


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are cuddling, kissing and generally being a cute couple. All of a sudden they're interrupted by a shrill squeal followed by a loud, distinctly feminine, "I KNEW IT!"

Dean and Cas put a movie on, one of Cas's favorite horrors. Despite this, they were both _distracted_ by the opening credits. So distracted, in fact, that they didn't notice a slight, red haired girl until she was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Charlie squealed, dancing in circles with a grin that the Cheshire cat would have been jealous of. Cas jumped up, face hot, and Dean turned red. "You two are adorable!" she sing-songed, only slightly calmed down. 

"Charlie, what the hell?!" Dean exclaimed, eyes bugging out. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about lovey-dovey o'clock!" she giggled. Dean sighed. His little sister could be  _so_ annoying. But he loved her all the same. "what gave you two the right to be so adorable?" she accused, he eyes narrowing in false anger.

Until that moment, Dean didn't think anyone could blush  _that_  deep. But then he caught his reflection in one of the mirrors in the bunker. His face was redder than a red delicious apple. he looked over to find Cas was only a shade lighter. He leveled a glare at the red-headed ball of sunshine. But he couldn't hold it there for long. His eyes shifted out of a glare and into a slight gape, and his mouth dropped open on its own. "Charlie,  _how_ are you here?"

Charlie's smile shifted into a look of puzzlement. "I don't exactly know," she said, "I just remember being in a place that someone named Ash called 'the roadhouse' and chatting with the Bobby dude, then being here and looking at you two cutie pies!" she ended with a wink. Cas groaned.

"What's wrong babe?" Dean asked, drawing an "awwwwwwwww!" from Charlie. In answer, Cas just looked at the ceiling.

"What's up kiddo?" Chuck asked, walking in from the kitchen as though he had been there the entire time. Dean gasped, Charlie's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of their sockets, and Cas gave his father a bitchface that would put Sam to shame.

"But...how...you..." Charlie stuttered, not even-ing with this crap. Like seriously, "WHAT?!"

Okay, that was shrill and definitely  _not_ Dean. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not  _at all._

"I will explain, but first..." Chuck paused before muttering "You two better be decent!" and snapping his fingers. Gabe and Sam popped into the room, a bit tangled up, hands and lips all over each other. Realizing themselves (after falling over,  _Where did the wall go?_ ), they pulled apart and hauled ass of the floor.

"Get a room you two," Chuck muttered, earning Sam's glare and Gabe's whiny, "Oh come  _on_ Dad!" in a voice to rival a seven year old girl.

"Oh grow up Gabriel," Chuck groaned, then pulled himself together.

"Now, where should we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the writing style change, it's been almost a year since I started this and also its around 4:25 am so SORRY :£!


End file.
